My Klaine Vent
by notinuse4
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles that may or may not develop into something more... A way for me to vent all my Klaine feels and share them with you! From chapter 5 onwards I'm using 100 Drabble Prompts. Please read and review!
1. All Grown Up

**So sometimes I get ideas that I don't want to make into full stories at the time but really want to write about, so I'm going to use this oneshot/drabble fic as a kind of outlet to let me vent all my random Klaine into. Some will be shorter, some longer, but hopefully somebody out there in the World Wide Web will read them **

Blaine sighed and put his phone down on the kitchen side, ear still ringing from the sound of the angry teenage girl on the other end of the line. He scratched the back of his neck, then wondered into the lounge and sat down on the sofa, randomly flicking through TV channels. He quickly realised that there was nothing interesting on, so settled for a music channel and reached over to the coffee table to pick up his Sudoku puzzle book, a pen, and his reading glasses. He still owned his chunky 'nerd' specs from when he was in High School, much to his family's embarrassment.

Blaine let the monotony and mild entertainment of the quiet music and Sudoku cloud his mind into a dull stupor, until he heard a key turn in the lock of the front door, then a cheerful voice ring out into the house.

"Blaine! Blaine? I'm home honey!" Blaine smiled, closing the book and putting it down on the sofa beside him. "Blaine?" The voice called out again, and this time it was accompanied by a person. The owner of the voice just happened to be the most talented, beautiful, kind, funny, brave, and loving person that Blaine knew. A person that he loved more than anyone and anything else, a person in whom he could confide anything and not be judged, and equally could listen to the problems of and offer support. A person who Blaine had been married to for almost nineteen happy years.

A person called Kurt Hummel.

"Kurt! You're home early!" Blaine grinned and stood up from the sofa, walking a few steps to take his husband into a tight embrace. They stood there, holding each other tight and basking in the _rightness_ of being there, until Blaine sighed and pulled away slightly. Kurt kept his arms around Blaine's waist, and pouted up at him. Keeping his eyes trained on Blaine's hazel orbs from beneath his eyelashes, Kurt spoke again whilst rubbing comforting circles on Blaine's lower back.

"Blaine, honey, what's wrong?" Kurt tilted his head and searched his husband's eyes. Blaine just sighed and wriggled out from Kurt's grasp, walking back over to the sofa and slumping down in it. "Blaine. Tell me. I can tell something's up, usually you'd be all over me if I was home an hour early, and… Is that your Sudoku book? You only do Sudoku when you want to take your mind off of something. So what is it?"

As Kurt took a seat next to Blaine and wrapped his arms around Blaine, Blaine sighed in submission and snuggled into Kurt's side. "It's Maddy…"

"What, is something wrong with her?"

"No, nothing like that. We just had an argument. She has a date tonight." Blaine said the last part quietly, and Kurt detected a hint of bitterness and sadness laced into Blaine's usually smooth-as-honey voice.

"… A date? Is that a bad thing?" Kurt was struggling to see the problem with the situation.

"Yes Kurt! She is fifteen years old! She shouldn't be going out with _boys_ at her age!"

"What, so, what you're saying is you want her to go out with girls instead?" Kurt raised a slender eyebrow and squeezed Blaine lightly in a joking manner.

"Kurt, you know that's not what I mean… I just think that she's a bit young to be doing that kind of thing. I certainly didn't go out on dates when I was that young, and I turned out fine!" Blaine was clearly very distressed by this, and Kurt had to bite his lip to hold back a chuckle.

"Fine? You only turned out fine huh?"

Blaine actually smiled a little at this. "Okay, I turned out to be _amazingly _lucky, with a beautiful husband. But that isn't the point you should be focusing on! What are we going to do about Maddy?"

"Blaine, we don't need to _do _anything about it at all. Madison is perfectly capable of looking after herself, and I'm sure that we've raised her well enough to pick a decent guy to go out with! If I know Maddy, he'll be a real gentleman."

"I'm not sure Kurt… Haven't you noticed how distant she's being lately? And how she's started wearing make up and shorter skirts… I think we have a rebellion on our hands. I wouldn't be surprised if she brought home some… Noah Puckerman-ish character." Blaine sat up slightly and turned to face Kurt directly. Kurt almost laughed, but when he noticed the serious expression on his husband's face, he straightened his face once more.

"Blaine. Honey. I can see where you're coming from, really I can, but I think you just need to sit back and ride this one out. You know that if you stop Maddy from doing these things and finding out the consequences for herself, she'll just be even more driven to rebel and prove her independence. The best thing to do is let her do it while she's young and generally around younger people. Surely that's better than locking her away until she's twenty one, then letting her loose when she has no street smarts whatsoever and finds herself in a rough club drinking way too much alcohol and getting advances from a ton of rowdy drunks?" Kurt raised his eyebrows in expectance at Blaine, who was chewing his lip and appeared to be in deep thought.

"I guess so… I just don't want to think of her _dating…_ Our little Madison. All grown up." Blaine sighed and laid back against Kurt's chest once more.

"I know what you mean," Kurt said quietly, reaching a hand up to stroke Blaine's curls absentmindedly, "It feels like only yesterday that we were asking Rachel to be our surrogate… Then waiting for what felt like _hours_ in that hospital reception for Maddy to be born…"

Blaine joined in the reminiscing, both men gazing out into nothing as they thought of their sweet little girl, who perhaps wasn't so little anymore. "And then we saw her for the first time, with all those dark curls from the day she was born. I guess it was obvious right from the start whose sperm had won the race, huh?" Kurt had to chuckle at that last part. Blaine and Kurt had mixed their semen so they didn't know who the biological father was, but it was pretty obvious that it was Blaine. Madison was short, and slender, with long dark curls down her back. Her eyebrows were definitely Blaine's; cute little triangles perched above her shiny hazel eyes. You could see Rachel in her too; Maddy's nose was quite prominent, but she had learnt to love it, and she had the same drive and determination that Rachel did. Only, Maddy's dream was not to become a Broadway legend, but instead a dancer. She practised for hours and hours, taking classes in Ballet, Tap, Jazz, Ballroom, Contemporary… Everything. And she was very good at it, too.

Of course with parents like Blaine and Rachel, Madison had amazing vocal talents too. It wasn't and had never been her dream to be a singer, but she probably had enough talent to succeed. "And remember the first time she sang for us… She put on that little show in the dining room, and made us and her vast teddy bear collection come and watch her."

Kurt smiled at this fond memory. "But Blaine, she really is the same girl. She's just finding her way. And you know you have to let her go someday." At this Blaine just made a disappointed noise and snuggled closer to Kurt. "But do you want to know a secret?" Kurt grinned and leaned down to whisper in Blaine's ear, "I think it is _adorable _of you to be so reluctant to let her go." He pressed his lips to his husband's cheek, who turned and captured Kurt's lips with his own instead.

The two men lay on the sofa cuddling and kissing and whispering sweet nothings to each other for a while more, before drifting off into a peaceful slumber, despite having had no dinner.

When Maddy arrived home later that evening, at precisely nine thirty, she was about to gloat to her over-protective papa about meeting her curfew and how her date, Josh, was perfectly sweet and kind to her. But, she couldn't do this because she walked into the lounge to find her papa and daddy curled up on the sofa fast asleep. They both had smiles on their faces and looked completely comfortable in each other's arms. Maddy kissed them both on the forehead lightly, before tucking a woolly blanket around their shoulders.

She went upstairs to get ready for bed, thinking to herself that one day, she would like to find a true love just like her fathers had.


	2. The Jogger

There he was again.

It was the same guy, I was sure of it. How could I not recognise his beautiful porcelain skin and smooth angelic features, with the chestnut hair perfectly styled above his piercing blue eyes…

I tried not to stare as he jogged past, really I did, but come on the guy was freaking GORGEOUS! I noticed his lips moving slightly, mouthing along to whatever he was listening to on his iPod. I ached to know what his voice sounded like, but I would never know. What were the chances that a guy like that would stop to talk to me? It was the third time I'd seen him jogging around the neighbourhood in the month that I'd lived there, and every time I had stopped and stared but he hadn't so much as glanced my way.

I sighed, and turned back to the letter box that I was in the middle of emptying, when I heard an "Ooft!" and a thump. I turned to look back out towards the road, and saw the jogger in a heap on the floor. He was rubbing his knee, wincing in pain as he did so, and before I could fully comprehend the situation my legs carried me over to him.

It seemed like although my legs knew what they were doing; my mind didn't, so when I got over to the injured man I found myself gawping down at him like a fool. He looked up at me with those ice blue eyes of his, and the confused and slightly shocked glint in them pulled me out of my daydreaming.

"Oh, are you okay? Here," I offered him my hand, and he gladly accepted it, pulling himself up of the curb and brushing down his sweatpants. I tried to control my stuttering heart at the touch of his soft and warm hands, slightly grazed from his fall, but I failed miserably.

"Thanks… I'm such a clutz." He complained, continuing to check himself over. I chuckled at his obvious embarrassment and concern, making him glance up quickly to search me with those eyes of his again. "What?"

"Oh, nothing… You seem very flustered." A blush crept onto his cheeks as I said this, so I decided to try to comfort him. "Don't worry, you look fabulous. You always do."

At this he seemed genuinely surprised and cocking a delicate eyebrow said "Always? You mean you've seen me before?"

Now it was my turn to blush, as I'd just accidentally admitted to watching him before. "Well, I've seen you running past here a few times. I'm new to the neighbourhood and it was a nice sight." I winked at him and flashed him my most charming smile, to which he laughed.

"Well, I'm glad I could entertain you… Um…."

"Blaine." I offered him my hand once more to shake, and he accepted it with a dazzling smile.

"Kurt," he breathed, his eyes meeting mine once more.

After a few seconds we simultaneously pulled our hands apart and glanced away, fully aware that our hands had been clasped for longer than was probably acceptable for two strangers. We stood there awkwardly for another few seconds; apparently neither wanted to leave. Then I remembered him rubbing his knee earlier and his grazed hand, and realised I should probably try to be a little more hospitable to this beautiful man who had just taken a fall virtually on my doorstep.

"Is your leg okay? I have some band-aids and stuff in the house if you need it…?" I tried to ask this without sounding too eager to take him into my home, but from the look he gave me I don't think I succeeded.

"Um, I think I'll be okay. It's not the first time I've tripped while attempting to run in a straight line," he rolled his eyes at himself and I tried not to let my disappointment show on my face. "But maybe I could see you again another time? If that's okay of course, I don't mean to be too forward here or anything…"

"No, no, it's fine." It's freaking AWESOME. "I'd like that a lot." I would LOVE IT. "Perhaps we could get coffee sometime?" And then we can get married and live happily ever after.

"I'm sorry, married? Happily ever after" Kurt looked at me like I was crazy, and I gasped as I realised what I'd just done.

"Oh, God, I said that out loud didn't I… I'm sorry it's just, you're kind of beautiful." I rubbed at the back of my neck as a blush filled Kurt's cheeks, mentally punching myself in the face for my verbal diarrhoea. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. You probably think I'm some weird creeper who watches you jog and then calls you beautiful… You can leave if you want. I guess I've scared you away now anyway."

"Don't worry, Blaine, it's fine." He smiled shyly, "I've never been called beautiful before."

"What? How is that even possible?"

He shrugged lightly, before looking up at me from beneath his long eyelashes, "You're not so bad yourself either."

My heart literally stopped beating for a second when Kurt looked at me like that and said those words… _Is this man even real? _"So, can I get your number? Then we can arrange coffee or something."

"Sure, coffee or something." He grinned at me before reciting his number. I put it in my phone before sending him a message so he could get mine, and we finally said our goodbyes.

"So I guess I'll see you later?" He asked shyly, looking at me from under his eyelashes again.

"I can't wait."

He jogged off and I had to clench my fists and bite my lip in order to prevent myself from letting out a squeal of excitement and doing a victory dance right there on the pavement. I skipped back into my house, (yes, literally _skipped_) and went immediately to text Wes and tell him all about the beautiful jogger.

**A/N: Wow I haven't updated anything in a long time… My life is ridiculously busy at the moment and I have had virtually no time to myself in the past few weeks. But it's almost the summer holiday so I should get more time soon! **

**Review please x**


	3. Dream

My chest was tight and throat thick with fear as I meandered down endless corridors. They all looked the same and I couldn't find a way out of this terrifying maze. The sky outside was dark, no stars or moon in the sky tonight, and the only thing lighting the corridors was the light from my little pocket torch. I could hear loud footsteps and a harsh laugh following me around every turn, but my tormentor never seemed to catch up. Always chasing, but never catching. Always taunting, terrifying, and torturing, but I can never escape from it. There is never an end.

I stepped into an empty classroom and frantically searched for an escape, or somewhere to hide. There was nothing.

My tormentor loomed up, massive and dark in the doorway, with a menacing expression plastered across his huge face. I backed away from him slowly, but all too soon I was up against the wall, nowhere else to run. My breath was stuck somewhere at the back of my throat as Karofsky walked painfully slowly into the room. The door slammed shut behind him, and the noise it made rocketed through me, shaking me to the bones. Another evil laugh ripped from his throat as he saw me close my eyes and sink to the ground in terror. As he drew ever closer to me, I knew this was it; he had come to fulfil his promise and kill me. He looked psychotic as he stopped just a few feet away from me, pulling a hammer out from behind him and clenching his beefy fist around it.

My mind roamed to everything I was about to lose; my family, my friends, Blaine… I was going to die a painful death of being beaten to death with a hammer by a homophobic psychopath. I covered my head with my hands, curling up into a tight ball as my body tensed, waiting for impact. I whispered a short message to everyone I loved, even though they would never hear it.

I opened my eyes a crack, and saw Karofsky hold the hammer high above his head. My eyes slammed shut again as the hammer rocketed down towards me, and I waited for the excruciating pain that was sure to burst from my skull.

But it never came.

Instead, the hammer wrapped around my body, squeezing me and shaking me. It held me round the middle and shook me, as Karofsky called my name, "Kurt? Kurt! Kurt, are you okay? Kurt, don't worry, it's just me!"

My eyes flew open, and I screamed out in terror, no idea where I was. Where was Karofsky? Was he still here?

Then my mind returned to the present, shocking me out of the nightmare world I was just in. As my panting breath calmed down, I realised that I was in bed, and the squeezing and shaking was Blaine frantically trying to wake me.

_Blaine._

I quickly rolled over, and my stomach surged when I saw him. He was staring intently at me with his beautiful hazel eyes, full of love and fear for why I was freaking out. An immense feeling of safety and calmness rushed over my entire body and soul as I saw him, smelled him, felt his arms around me.

"Oh, Blaine…" I whispered, nuzzling into his chest as tears spilled down my cheeks in relief and shock.

"Shh, it's okay Kurt. It was only a bad dream. I'm here. You're safe." Blaine whispered comforting words into my ear as he held me close and rubbed my back soothingly. "You're safe." He pressed a soft kiss to my lips, and I felt all the fear and pain and sadness from the dream melt away.

"Thank you, Blaine. I love you so much..." I whispered, snuggling in even closer to his warm and safe embrace.

"I love you too."

**Review please x**


	4. First Day

**First Day**

"Class, I'd like you all to welcome our newest student, Blaine Anderson."

There were mixed mumblings from around the room, and one girl said "Hi Blaaine…" whilst twirling hair round her finger, but not many people bothered to look up from whatever was so fascinating on the surfaces of their desks. Blaine tugged at his collar anxiously; this was going to be a massive change from Dalton. He repositioned his red bowtie and coughed to clear his thick throat.

_This is what you asked for Blaine, _he thought to himself, _you wanted normal High School – here it is._

"Blaine, would you like to tell the class some information about yourself, then you can go and take your seat over there by Kurt." The kindly middle-aged teacher gestured over to the back corner of the room where a brunette boy was sitting alone at a double desk.

He was the only person without a partner. Blaine felt sorry for him, and offered a shy smile when he saw the boy glance up at him curiously. _He's gorgeous…_ Blaine thought as a small smile began to spread across Kurt's bright face, but he was snapped back to reality when a jock in the middle of the room interrupted his silent conversation with Kurt.

"Ooh, new kid dumped next to Faggy Hummel." He announced loudly, a malicious grin on his chubby face. Several people chuckled around the room, and the guy next to the jock actually gave him a high five. Blaine's heart broke for Kurt as he lowered his pain-filled eyes to the desk, ears turning pink.

Blaine felt a sudden bubble of rage well up inside of him, along with an idea that every voice in the back of his mind told him not to go through with. Blaine ignored the voices, a burst of courage pushing it's way to the front of his mind, and stepped up to address the class.

"Well, my name's Blaine. I just transferred from Dalton Academy, because I wanted a taste of what 'normal' High School is like for a change. I was in their Glee Club, the Warblers, and I also ran the Dalton Academy Fight Club." Blaine now looked directly at the cocky jock and quirked a triangular eyebrow at him, "Oh and, I'm gay, so if you have an issue with it, feel free to come to me and my boxing gloves rather than shouting abuse at innocent people like Kurt over there." Blaine glared menacingly at the jock, who just pulled a tight smile and looked awkwardly around before settling his eyes on his porky hands. There were a few whispers around the room, but nobody reacted too strongly to Blaine. _One point to Team Gay, _Blaine thought with a twinge of satisfaction.

"Well, uh," the teacher cleared her throat awkwardly, "thanks for that Blaine. Go take your seat and we'll get on with the lesson." Blaine sauntered over to Kurt, not even glancing towards the jock.

The expression on Kurt's face was absolutely priceless, and Blaine grinned as he took his seat. "Hey Kurt!" Kurt just stared for a moment more, his face a picture of awe and shock. Finally he snapped out of his trance and shook his head to clear it.

"Hi…" he breathed, and Blaine chuckled. "Thanks by the way, you didn't have to do that."

"Oh don't mention it. It was fun." Blaine winked at Kurt and his heart fluttered as a light blush crept across Kurt's smooth cheeks. Blaine went out on a limb and leaned closer to Kurt, who visibly stiffened but at the same time leaned closer too, and gave him a devilish smile, "Someone needs to put these assholes in their place, right?"

**This has been playing in my mind all day and I may or may not turn it into a multi-chap, what do you think?**


	5. Jealousy

**So I found 100 drabble prompts online and I'm going to use those for the rest of this! I've never used prompts for stories before so please bare with me ;) I also hope to start updating this story (and my others) more frequently, so I'm going to aim for minimum 3 drabbles a week. School's starting back soon and I do a lot of dancing after school too, so it might be hard but I promise to try!**

**Also please try to leave me a review at the ends, I love writing and so it would be nice for people to let me know what they think and help me to improve as an author! It only takes a few seconds and it will leave me feeling fluttery and happy for the rest of the day!**

**1: Jealousy**

Kurt grinned and 'awww'ed as he tickled behind Lavender's ears and watched her nose twitch adorably. "You are the fluffiest bunny in the whole world! Yes you are, yes you are…"

Lavender was a tiny grey rabbit which had belonged to Kurt for the grand total of two hours now, and he had fallen in love with her fluffy and silky fur, her cute pink nose, her velvety smooth feet, and most of all her soft and warm ears. He had always wanted a rabbit, or even a pet of any kind, so he was now determined to spoil Lavender rotten.

"Aww isn't she such a softy?" Kurt called across the room to Blaine, who was sitting on Kurt's bed on his laptop probably doing homework.

"I guess so." Blaine shrugged dismissively and looked back to his laptop screen.

Kurt rolled his eyes at Blaine's sour attitude and turned back to stroking Lavender's head and nose. "Oh Lavender, Blainers is being a green eyed monster over there… He's so jealous because I'm cuddling with you instead of him! Yes he is, yes he-"

"I am NOT jealous!" Blaine exclaimed, sitting up and folding his arms across his chest in indignation. "I just have to get this paper done, is all…"

Kurt smirked to himself and ignored Blaine, and nuzzled into the small rabbit in his arms. "Blainey poo won't even admit how jealous he is of you Lavender honey! Look at him, sitting over there doing his homework like a good little puppy. When you get to sit over here with me where I can cuddle you and stroke you," Kurt got a sudden idea and glanced at Blaine, an evil glint in his eye, "Oh and the best part, Lav, is that I can kiss," Kurt planted a big kiss on Lavender's nose, "you. All. Over. And. Blaine. Is. All. Alone. Over. There." Kurt gave Lavender another kiss somewhere on her furry head between each word, and he could see Blaine out of the corner of his vision eyeing him suspiciously.

When Kurt was just about to start teasing Blaine again, he felt a body collide with his from the side. Lavender leapt out of his arms, startled, and Kurt started to reach out for her but was interrupted by wet kisses being plastered all over his face. "Blaine! Blaine stop! You scared Lavender!" Kurt chastised Blaine between fits of giggles as Blaine kissed every inch of Kurt's face.

"Screw Lavender," Blaine growled, before pressing his lips fully onto Kurt's, "You're all MINE." And he kissed Kurt again, this time more passionately. Kurt moaned and kissed him back, until they finally had to come up for air.

They broke apart panting, and Kurt let out a small chuckle. "I can't believe you were jealous of a bunny rabbit."

"Shut up," Blaine said, "Anyone would be jealous of you kissing someone else. But luckily, I get the best kisses out of Lavender and I." And with that he pounced on Kurt again.


	6. Love

**Well, as you probably guessed from the title of this one, it's very fluffy! ^.^**

**2: Love**

I jolt up out of bed Rachel-Berry-style as soon as my alarm goes off at 7am. Today is the day. It's Valentine's, and I'm going to do it. Pop the L word to Blaine.

I've been thinking about it for a while now; I've known that I love him for a long time, but I want to tell him when I'm sure he feels the same and when the time is right. Is has to be a memorable moment; not just a random blurt of words while we're in the supermarket or something.

I've planned this whole surprise date for him. We're going for a meal at Blaine's favourite restaurant, then I have tickets to see the local community theatre's production of _Love Never Dies,_ seeing as it's Valentine's and all. Who cares if community theatre usually sucks in Lima? It's a great chance to snuggle up with Blaine.

Afterwards, as there's still snow on the ground this especially cold winter, we're going to the top of Marcus's Hill on the edge of Lima, then toboganning down, as I recently found out that Blaine has never been toboganning! (What is WITH that?!) When we reach the bottom there'll be this romantic moment when we roll into the snow and we giggle and help each other up, and I'll brush some snow off of him, look deep into his eyes and say it. 'I Love You'.

See, I have the whole thing planned out. Perfectly.

I just have to hope he says it back.

**Short but sweet! I'm in a good mood for writing tonight and don't really feel like sleeping so I'll probably get a few more drabbles up. Who knows, maybe I'll even post a new chapter of Crash Glass Metal Scream (which you should totally read by the way).**

**Now, shameless self promotion aside, review review review!**


	7. Passion

**3: Passion**

"Blaine, do you think I'm boring?" Kurt is swivelling side to side in Blaine's computer chair, while Blaine finishes his homework on his bedroom floor. Books and paper is splayed everywhere, and the pen that was previously flying across the page at lightning speed slows then comes to a stop as Blaine looks up, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Kurt, we've been through this. You are the single most interesting kid in all of Ohio. Why on Earth do you think that you're boring?" Blaine shakes his head and scrunches up his eyebrows in total confusion.

"Well, I was talking to Finn last night, and I was _trying _to discuss the importance of staying on top of the latest fashion trends which he obviously has a painful inability to do, and he told me that I was boring. That I only talk about the same things, broadway and fashion. I think he was a little racked off with me for disturbing his zombie-shooting-killing type game, so he might have been exaggerating a little bit, but do you think it's true?"

Blaine pulles himself up off the floor, sits on the edge of his bed, and motions for Kurt to join him. "Kurt," He pulls Kurt down to sit beside him and tangles their ankles together in the way he knows Kurt loves. "One thing that you really don't need to worry about being, is boring. You amaze me with a brand new and shockingly handsome outfit every single day. You surprise me with little romantic things here and there, like the heart shaped cookies you put in my locker, and the matching bowties you bought us. You always have something interesting and worthwhile to bring into a conversation, whether it's the latest celebrity gossip, a snarky, witty comeback, or even a little fact that nobody else knew. You sing to me and with me all the time, and every time is something new and exciting. You even manage to make every single time we make love feel like the first time all over again, that's just how interesting and exciting and downright _amazing _you are Kurt!" Kurt is blushing by the end of Blaine's romantic and only-a-little-cheesy-but-in-a-good-way speech, but he still shakes his head in denial.

"But do I talk about fashion and broadway too much?"

"In my opinion, you don't talk about them nearly enough. They are your _passion, _Kurt. They are the two things in this world that make you excited and eager and ready to know or do more."

"Besides you." Kurt adds with a wink, making Blaine chuckle heartily.

"Besides me. There is absolutely nothing wrong with being passionate about something Kurt, it's what gives a person character, what makes you you, what makes you so interesting. That and about a million other qualities in your case though."

Kurt grins and snuggles into Blaine, pulling him into a slow, loving kiss. When they break apart, Kurt nuzzles into Blaine's neck and whispers, " So what's your passion then, Romeo?"

"You."

**That's the second one of the night, hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
